They Just Knew
by Knobby Skimbleshanks
Summary: Ron has a plan to tell Hermione how he feels but will she feel the same way? A fluffy one-shot fic with plenty of romance for anyone. Please read and review.


Dear Hermione,

You know I'm not good at expressing my feelings through words but I'm going to do my best. You won't go away! I only see you part of the time but some how your always there… always on my mind and in my dreams.

It's hard to describe my feelings for you. I get little squirms in my stomach when I see or think about you. Hermione, I think I love you.

I know you don't like me but I just thought you should know.

Good bye,

Ron Weasley

Ron signed his name at the bottom of his letter. "Ok, I-uh-hope it isn't too much," Ron said to himself. After all, it isn't every day you tell the girl of your dreams that you are in love with her.

It was the day of Harry's first ever birthday party. He was turning 16 and Ron was going to see Hermione for the first time all summer. His heart started pounding at the thought of her arrival. She would, of coarse, put her luggage in Ginny's room, than find and greet Harry and Ron. She would smile as she ran her perfect fingers through her hair and perhaps even giggle at the sight of how tall Ron had grown. She would then go and help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen as they waited for the rest of the guests to arrive.

Ron snapped back to attention. He had to think- think of some way to possibly get this letter to Hermione. He felt just about the same way about Hermione reading this letter in front of him, as you might about a teacher grading a test of yours in front of you. That is to say, he didn't like the idea one bit.

"Think, Ron, think," he muttered to himself as he slipped the letter into the envelope and wrote Hermione's name on it. "Think…"

The party was going great. Fred and George Weasley were just setting up fireworks in the backyard, as Ron, Harry and Hermione sat around talking. Hermione was just telling them about her summer holidays in the Bahamas. Harry was listening intently but Ron was finding it rather hard to listen to what Hermione was saying, especially since she was talking with those lips he longed to kiss. Just as Ron's cheeks were reddening with the thought, George yelled through the back door, "Fireworks time!"

Many people started to rush to the door. _It's now or never_, Ron thought as all the confusion was going on around him.

__

He slipped through the crowd and started to head up to Ginny's bedroom. Thinking he had left the party undetected, he was confident in his plan. As he reached Ginny's door and swung it open, he couldn't help smiling slyly to himself_. _It felt dangerous, like he was on a secret mission in the room where Hermione Granger would be spending the night.

He walked in, unaware of how heavy his breathing truly was. "This is it," he said to himself, "This is the night she's going to know!"

He walked over to an oak dresser in the corner of the room, took out the letter with the name of his love on it and began to place it gently beside a jewelry box he had given Ginny for her 12th birthday.

"Ron?"

His heart stopped as he quickly twirled around to find himself face to face with none other then Hermione Granger.

He tried so hard to stuff the letter into his pocket but failed as she was too quick for him.

She pulled out her wand and muttered, "accio letter," and the letter glided gently toward her. "What's this?" She asked, opening the letter, as Ron's face reddened. "A welcome card, perhaps?"

"Something like that," Ron whispered as his face grew an even darker shade of scarlet.

With tears in her eyes, Hermione looked up from reading the letter and asked in a whisper, "do you really mean this?"

Ron slowly nodded his head and swiftly added, "I'm sorry," as he made his way past Hermione and towards the door.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm and turned him around until he was facing her, though he was not making eye contact. She then told him the words that she had been dying to tell him since last year, "I-I love you to!"

They just stood there, Ron finally making eye contact, staring at her as she stared back with a deep feeling of understanding between them. After a few moments, Ron couldn't resist any longer, he leaned in for a kiss.

The kiss only lasted a few moments, but the best few moments of Ronald Weasley's life. It was the kiss of two young teenagers, tasting each other for the first time, taking in what they had been longing for, for such a long time. Her hands on his shoulders, his arms around her waist, their tears mingling together.

"Ron! Hermione!"

They jumped apart as they heard Harry's voice and footsteps moving up the seemingly too-close stairwell.

"There you two are! What in Merlin's beard are you two doing that is so important that you would miss the fireworks!?" Harry exclaimed as he walked into the room. Awaiting an explanation. There was a slight pause, then…

"I was h-helping H-Hermione unpack f-for h-h-her stay," Ron stuttered unconvincingly as he once again started to look like an overgrown radish.

"Yes, unpacking," Hermione added lamely as she turned the same color red as Ron. "We'll, um, be down in just a moment," she finished, sounding just a little too hurried.

Harry eyed them suspiciously but thought better of saying anything and left.

Hermione and Ron turned to each other and both let out a sigh of relief. They kissed, too quick for either one to comprehend and left the room, walking down the stairs hand-in-hand.

Through out the party they couldn't help making constant eye contact and maybe once in a while daring to slip one another a sly smile. Both knowing full-well that it was too soon to tell anyone. Both knowing they were meant to be together. Both knowing that love would get them through the hard times that were to come. They just knew. 


End file.
